The fittest will survive
by IWantToBeFamous.sasusaku
Summary: Sakura a normal teenager till the world takes a turn for the worst. Join Naruto and the gang as they get chased by Zombie. Almost get eaten alive, and lose someone dear to there heart. Everything's fun and games until someone gets hurt. Modern-Au. Its a spin off all in Sasuke's few of whats going on and how he feels about Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

The fittest will survive.

This is a spin-off of survival of the fittest it is all in Sasuke's point of view.

Before this started, before I met the love of my life, I was broken. I work for the Army, I was a Sniper known by everyone in the know. I had a mother like all, a father who was never there, and an older brother. I had dated a girl for three long years and dare I say I thought I loved her. I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, she was three months pregnant when I found out she cheated on me.

I remember the day the zombie apocalypse started, I was on the base when a zombie broke in and started attacking everyone. My freinds Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and I were barely able to get out alive. Weeks later we were on the road and had stop at a Wal-Mart. I saw the most beautiful girl She has bright pink hair her red tank top, skinny jeans, and skater sneakers looked perfect on her. I ran to catch up to her I grabbed wrist and spun her towards me. She lifted her other hand and drank so liqure from the bottle I looked to the wrist I was holding her hand had stitches going up it. I heard Neji turn on sirens that sounded like zombies it kept them entertained.

"The one bloody girl we find and she's an alcoholic," Said Naruto.

"She's not a drunk she been bite," said I moving backwards trying to get as far away as I can incase she decided to turn.

"I wasn't bite," she said rather harshly I couldn't help but think she was beautiful angry.

"Then what is this," I said showing the stitches on her hand.

"What happens when you mix zombies and kitchen knives," She said pulling her hand from mine when a walker started to come our way she took out her knife, and tossed it at his head.

"Saks," we heard.

"Tinnie," She said cheerfully "Hina, pig," she ran and pulled three girls into a hug.

"Who's the hunks," a bright blonde said.

"Look girls as much as we'd love to listen to you stand here and talk a hoards coming," said Naruto.

"Neji turn off the sirens lets go we'll file this one under fail," I said as I grabbed her wrist pulling her into the car. The girls followed us to the car I pulled beautiful girl in behind me she landed on my lap.

"Everyone's in lets go," said Naruto I was uneasy about the beautiful girl sitting on my lap she started to move a little to get comfortable I groaned and tried to not allow my erection to show or hopefully be felt.

"What are we gonna do with the girls," said Sikamaru he had the blonde girl on his lap.

"We need a bigger means of transport," said Neji he had the brunette on his lap. Naruto had a purple haired girl with pearl eyes in his lap she looked to almost be passed out, Kakashi is in the front he was driving.

"Cousin Neji-kun," the girl on Naruto's lap said.

"How'd you survive," Neji said.

"Sakura and Tenten," she said.

"The first two weeks of the apocalypse were crazy everybody killing everybody," the pink haired girl said solemnly.

"I'm Tenten by the way," said the girl on Neji's lap said "I was at a military base my father he was an army instructor I wanted to be exactly like him so I spent days training in every kind of weaponry you could think of."

"Before the apocalypses I was a prodigy in training to be a doctor," the girl on my lap said "I am Sakura If I get lucky I spend most days with a telescope trying to figure out a cure."

"Ino is the name I spent my days dating," the blonde said "and Hinata is correct if it wasn't for Forehead and Ten we'd be dead."

"It was like a scene from a horror movie my baby sisters crib was turned over she moaned in hunger my Stepfather and mother were nowhere in sight," Sakura said " I ran out the door I spent days beating zombies brains in with a baseball bat I made it to Florida hoping to find my father and younger brother but In a note they wrote that they went to Maine. That's where I met Tenten," she explained.

"I had narrowly escaped the hordes of zombies they called Military camps," Tenten said, "I was injured from the bobbed wire on the top of the fence. I bleed for days I was in need of stitches and Saks had the fuel supply of energy to beat down several zombies. She stitched me up and protected me till I could move on my own then we set out to Maine."

"That's where they found me," Hinata said "I hid for days away from the zombies."

"She was in the house my father was suppose to be at she even gave me the message of where he was suppose to be. We had big hearts I couldn't leave her," I said.

"So we set out to our next location there was a note that said he gave up and that she was probably dead," Tenten said.

"They found me at a mall," Ino said.

"We were on a army base Sasuke save my A*s a few times if not for him I would be dead," Naruto said the guys spent the next thirty minutes reliving the start of the apocalypse.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at an old school; it made a nice place to stay for the time being. We split up in search for zombies while checking for zombies. I heard a groan from the next hallway over, I started to worry there wasn't a bang of a gun. I made my way to the next hallway over, I saw a groaner with red hair I saw a tattoo on the side of its lifeless dull grey neck he had Sakura's hand in his. She was crying, then I saw him move forward to bite her and I pulled the trigger. Bang! I watched as both of them sunk to the ground and if not for the sobbing I would have thought I shot her too.

"What were you thinking," I raced over to her side.

"I-I," she broke down crying Naruto tried to pull her as she fought to get free "no," she elbowed him in the gut "NO."

"That's her father," Hinata said softly as she wrapped her arms around her shoulder in a comforting gesture "I've only seen pictures of him in the house where I stayed." She seemed to stare at him for a minute she reached into the pocket carefully and pulled out a piece of notebook paper she handed it to her.

She read it over and started to cry we watched as she pulled the man outside. I decided then she was too beautiful to cry and I never wanted to see her cry again. I grabbed a shovel and joined her outside as I helped her dig a whole big enough to bury the man I just shot. The others joined in and when she threw herself at me and cried into my shoulder I let her. When fell asleep there I carried her inside and put her into my bedding and covered her up as I moved away I couldn't help kiss her on the nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I sat up waiting It had been hours since the others took to sleep. I had offered to take the first to be nice to the others. Kakashi and I had found an rv to host all of us but that was earlier when Neji was still awake then I heard the groan of really loud zombies which signafied a hoard which means that we couldn't afford to wait till morning. I woke up the gang and finally Sakura the others were gathering there things I quickly helpped her. I heard Kakashi yell that Neji had fell down the hill It was quiet but I knew. I lead Sakura down the hill as she stumbled herself. We reached the rv, I lead her inside I moved to the bathroom in the back of the rv I garbbed what looked like a first aid kit. I handed it to the beauty of a girl and pushed her towards Neji. I then made my way to the bedroom Neji and Naruto had made up originaly it had a huge bed and frame. But Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, and I found some matresses they were small twin bed but they would do while Shikamura kept watch. We knew eventually the Zombies would cetch our scent we just didn't how long we had. I made out the beds, then walked back to the frount I motioned for her to follow me she now sat by the blonde girl whose name I learned was Ino. I lead her back up the stairs to the bedroom, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto walked in I had choosen the bed closes to the wall for a reason. So that nobody was behind me I don't know when It start only that I've done it since I was younge.

"We'll sleep an hour then switch with Kakashi and them," I stated the others paired up with the girls I knew they had the hots for unlike girls guys can just tell. I patted beside the wall a measure I always seen my father do to my mother to protect her she's the only one I'd want behind me.

I watched her as she woke up I know that sounds stalkerish but I'd only been up for 5 mineuts before her and I couldn't help it she was so Angelic. I was infatuated with her but I wanted to get to know her to love her and take care of her. What am I talking about I was infatuated just infatuated nothing else. I took notice in the secure hold my arm had around her when she moved to get up I couldn't make myself let go. She moved to get up and I pulled her back down I don't know why all I know is I did it. I wanted to kiss her, I even moved in to take one but I ended up backing out I settled for nuzzling her nose and pecking her cheek. She seemed to be thinking something over in that pretty little head of hers I noticed the gleam of the cross on her neck and I knew I was no good for her I couldn't tempt her thats why she's so beautiful she was one of gods angel sent here to save the world not be currupted by a sinner like I. All my thoughts were cut off by her kissing me ofcourse I kissed back till she or I moved back maybe it was me did I do that? I smirked at her letting her know that I was okay but she didn't seemed to get it.

"You don't know how long I waited for that," I said "but we can't do this its wrong in Gods eye's I see this," I held up the cross that hung across her neck "I may not believe in it but I respect you do and I won't tempt you."

"Thank you," she said giving a smile.

"There's no need to thank me," I said we woke the other and walked out of the room Kakashi stopped to allow me to switch with him.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Cali where your brother is he needs you," I said.

"Thank you," She said.

"No worries," I said she leaned down and pecked me on my cheek then sat in the seat beside me.I noticed that a car was coming up, It looked to be broken down on the side of the road. The person inside was playing dead I could tell.

"Lets check it out," I said she was already out the door. I went to step out with her when she gave me a look telling me she had it so I stood gaurd with a gun that had a silencer on it. I watch as she bent down to get whatever that was in the back seat out. I watched as a zombie started to come towards her I shot one of the Zombies but as I went to shoot another one I was bulldozed. I felt myself go backwards my head hit the counter I helt someone pull me backward I heard the door shut I figured It was Sakura. I heard Sakura shout to come back here but I couldn't see it.

* * *

Sorry if there is a lot of the mistakes my laptop doesn't have spell check.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

I woke up hours later, I was in the back of the RV Sakura was no where to be seen I wondered if she was okay and why she wasn't there for me? I waited for her to come in I heard sniffles coming from outside the door I wondered if it was her I stood and fought the dizziness I walked to the door and opened it to find Tenten sitting there.

"You okay," I asked.

"She was my step sister that's why she came for me my mom, and her dad got together I loved her and she I. I couldn't even save her when she needed me most he left her out there to die," Tenten said.

"Who, Who left who to die," I asked knowing the answer before she answered, It was Sakura.

"Sai he left Sakura out there he knocked you out," said Tenten.

"Who's Sai," I asked.

"The guy from the car," She said.

"Wait here or come with me I don't care but he's a dead man walking," I said.

"Oh I want to see that," She said.

I walked down the steps, I saw Hinata and Ino both crying on each others shoulder. I Saw the New guy sitting on the opposite couch from the girls listening to them cry. I walked to Kakashi and whispered in his ear to "stop the RV" which he did. I walked over to the guy I lifted him up off the ground I head someone open the door I threw him out It I picked him up and started beating him.

"Sasuke its enough," Neji threw me off him.

"I'm sorry about hurting your head," the Sai guy said.

"My head! My head you think I care about my head! I don't give a f*ck about my head," I said.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you then," the Sai character said.

"He loved her," Tenten said I stared at her in disbelieve "I was awake when she kissed you she cares for you too you know I could tell."

"Let's go if she survives she'll meet us in California," Neji stated.

"If she survives my brothers libel to get her killed," Sai stated.

"She'll survive, the question is if you do or not," Tenten said.

"He won't because he keeps doing more and more to tick me off," I stated "keep your distance from me people who betray there family are scum to me and everyone in this RV is my family except you frankly I'll kill you right now you already proved we are expendable to you just like that infant."

"Come on Sasuke," Tenten said she pulled on my arm.

"She hasn't been gone but two hours and your all over another," Sai said, this time Tenten punched him in the face then Neji punched him in the gut.

"By the way she's Neji's girl," I said I turned and followed them into the vehicle.

* * *

I finally spell check it.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Blow up with Sai, I decided I needed my own form of transportation. Because I cant take the sight of his ugly face which actually looked a lot like mine. I held the steering wheel of the convertible that I found It angered me that she was out there all alone when all she did was take care of others. I couldnt take care of her I should have went with her but I was stupid by letting her go by herself.

* * *

We finally reached California were we found a school that look inhabited So we made our way inside. The best place for someone to hide is behinde solid because Zombies are to stupid they cant open them. We opened the doors and made way in to the building.

"Saki, Tennie," A young ran up to us he had Red hair brown eyes.

"Dai," Tenten said.

"Where's Sakura, Tenten," a man from the shadows asked.

"Oh Asuma, Sakura is," She said you could hear her heart breaking.

"No," Shouted the young boy "she's alive I know it."

"Yes whatever you say," She said.

"I got to, I just need time excuse me," I said as I walked out the door. I made my way to the car and drove off. I was gone for an hour or two I had went to the beach and sat there. When I arrived back at the school everyone was asleep.

* * *

I heard screaming from down the hall. I raced down there she looked like she was trying to induce labor. She was cutting open he stomach she had black hair red eyes.

"Help me," she said "I have to get the baby out before I change help me save my baby."

"Hai," I raced over to her I helped her cut open he stomach she passed out like all victims of a zombie bite I didn't know this woman but I stitched her up like I did. Honestly I felt bad for her I didn't want her walking around with her guts out of at all. I loaded my gun and aimed it at her head.

"Don't Sasuke she's my aunt," Tenten pushed my gun and it went off.

"Whats going on," the others raced in.

"She's been bit its best not to let her suffer," I said.

"Were not killing her what if there's a cure," Asuma said.

"What if there's not she could kill us all," Sai said.

"Lets put it to a vote all those for tying her up and letting her live," I said as I raise my hand everyone else raised their hands but Sai.

"Screw you all I'm sleeping behind closed doors you guy's can die," he said.


End file.
